


Avengers Imagines

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of imagines with your favorite Avengers.





	Avengers Imagines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the family finds out that you've been getting picked on, they decide to take matters into their own hands.

You ought to have known that enrolling in school half way through the semester would have been a bad idea, but being the innocent little bean you were, you had no clue.  
You had been home-schooled all your life by you genius father, Tony Stark and, having inherited his genius trait, excelled way further than anyone at your age had done before. He had taught you what ever material he could find, educating you on astrophysics, software engineering, technology, and other things that would usually require multiple years of college to learn, but he couldn't ever teach you social skills or the like. So, when he deemed you read to smoke the rest of the class and only need to attend for the social aspect, he enrolled you into the local high school: Midtown High.  
It was a rough adjustment. Going from home schooling, where your teachers would consist of your father and some of the other Avengers depending on the subject, to public school where hundreds of students gathered threw you off due to sheer size and numbers alone. This for sure was not the Avengers Tower you were used to.  
The only thing keeping you somewhat sane in that school was fellow classmate Peter Parker, whom you had seen and talked to around the tower as soon as he took up the "Stark Internship." He was fun to hang around so you didn't mind, and you soon became the best of friends. He helped you break out of your shell a bit and even convinced you to join the Academic Decathlon team. You were a bit hesitant at first because your dad had encouraged you to lay low for a bit, being a Stark, but he had also told you to make friends and smoke the classes.   
It was tough trying to keep a low profile. It didn't take long for people to recognize your intelligence, but they never drew the connection between you and your father, partially because he had enrolled you with a different last name per your request. Only the principal and a select few knew your real heritage which was fine by you. You didn't need the attention that came with being the child of and living with the Avengers, but it always grossed you out to hear the gossip about them in the halls.  
After a month or two, you had begun to figure out the ways of the average teenager. You'd made friends with a few of Peter's friends such as Ned and MJ and fit in well with them, well enough to hang out with them outside of school at least.  
Your father would always ask you about school when it was done. He wanted you to be able to fit in well and he worried that your sheltered childhood would affect that to some degree, but he was always pleasantly surprised with your social progress even though you really only talked to three people your age. He liked to think it had something to do with his genetics rubbing off on you but really it was probably because of growing up with the Avengers and dealing with all their individual craziness that taught you how to adapt.  
Overall, you were pretty glad to be around people your own age, even if some of the kids were nasty or freeloaders. It was a nice change for you.

"Hey kid," your dad said as he entered your room one night.   
You sat at your desk reading the standard issued chemistry text book. At the sound of your father's voice, you sat up and spun in the chair to face him. "Hey."  
He walked over and sat on the corner of your (f/c) bed. "What'cha doing?" He peered over you to look at the chemistry textbook. "Stoich? You already know this stuff."  
You shrugged. "I know, but it doesn't hurt to review. Tomorrow's our biggest test of the year aside from finals. It's worth like five percent of our total grade."  
He raised an eyebrow. "You've gone through college courses. I don't think you have anything to worry about with a simple high school level chemistry test." He stared pointedly at you. "Why don't you come out and watch a movie with us."  
"Dad, it's a school night," you reminded him.  
"So? I'll excuse you from first block so you can sleep. It's only PE and you get enough exercise with Capsicle."  
You fought back a grin before finally closing your book. "Fine, but if I fail, I'm blaming you."  
He held up his hands in surrender. "Sounds good to me." He stood up and held out his hand to you. "Let's go. It's your pick tonight."  
You took his hand and allowed him to pull you to your feet. Together, the two of you left the room and entered the spacious living room at the heart of the Avengers' headquarters. Natasha and Clint were already seated on the couch each doing their own thing while Bruce was pulling out movies. In the kitchen, Steve was popping some popcorn in the microwave and Thor was rummaging around the cabinets looking for his not-so-secret-stash of poptarts he had hid shortly after his arrival.  
Steve glance up as he heard you and your father enter. "How'd you convince her to join us, Tony?" he asked in mild awe."  
Your father wrapped his arm around your shoulder. "I just reminded her that she's not going to fail her test tomorrow and she came easily."  
You rolled your eyes. "He said he'd excuse me from first block if I needed it and told me it's my pick tonight."  
Bruce froze and looked at you wide eyed. "No."  
You grinned. "Yes. Scoot over." You joined him on the floor and grabbed a film that the others knew all too well. "Are you ready to 'Rewrite the Stars?'" you asked in a sinister voice as you held up the copy of The Greatest Showman Sing-Along Edition.  
There was a collective groan from your family around you as you slid it into the player and settled into the couch next to Steve and your dad. As everyone reluctantly settled in, you pressed play and the opening scenes began to roll.  
As the musical progressed the Avengers nodded off one by one, some getting up to go to their rooms while others just passed out on the couch.  
You stayed mildly awake through out the entire thing, but as the ending neared, you felt yourself dozing off. Just as the movie came to a close, you leaned over to your dad and whispered, "I'm gonna head off now."  
He jerked awake. "Huh? Oh, okay. Good night (y/n)."  
You smiled. "Good night, Dad." You got up from the couch and left the living room to go to your bedroom. You quickly collapsed on the bed and drifted off.

Second block the next day the sound of papers rustling took over the silence of the room as the test began. The atmosphere was nervous as the students looked over the problems, but you felt fine. Your dad was right, you knew this stuff and you were going to ace the test with nothing to worry about. You quickly began to fill out the bubbles to the scan-tron with the correct answers, hoping to finish with ample time to read the book you had started.  
As you reached the half way point, you heard the frantic scribbling of a pencil beside you. Glancing over, you saw the girl seated next to you, Laurie, erasing her previous answers and filling the bubbles you had marked for each question. Her eyes darted from your page to hers as she tried to cheat while not getting caught.  
You narrowed your eyes in distaste as Laurie copied your answers. You knew she was struggling a bit in this class, but that was her own fault. Every class without fail she was on her phone chatting with friends or looking at boys on social media, and then when it went to independent work time, she was confused on what to do and wondered why she didn't understand the material. She would often come to you for help once you showed your ingenuity and, being the kind-hearted person you were, you would help her stumble along. You had even told her you would help her with a few assignments when it was convenient for you. However, she took "I'll help you" as "I'll do all the work all you have to do is copy" because when you would help her she would just wait for you to work out the problem before copying your work.  
You paused your work and glared at her before randomly filling out bubbles, knowing that you were getting the wrong answers but keeping track of the right ones for when you went back to fix it.  
Laurie continued to copy your answers diligently without even bothering to check if the answer made any sense. She blindly gave an answer in grams when the question clearly asked for liters.  
After you had finished filling in the last bubbly you paused to let her catch up, observing to see if she would notice your hesitation. She didn't and as soon as she finished she shot up to turn in her test. The teacher had a policy of once the test has been set in the basket it couldn't be retrieved, so you had to wait to fix your answers until her page touched the bin.  
As soon as her paper landed on the rest, you got to work erasing the wrong answers and filling them in with the correct ones you had been noting while going through the test the first time. It didn't take you long to fill in the correct bubbles and, after double and triple checking your work and answers, you turned in your test. As you went back to your seat, you saw Laurie smirking confidently to herself, probably expecting to get a perfect score and waiting to be declare  
After the test she bounded up to you with an innocent look on her face. "Thank you so much for your help with this unit, (y/n)," she said batting her heavily made up eyes. "I felt so much more confident with that test because of you."  
You barely tried to hide your signature "fed up face" from her. "Good I'm glad to hear. I struggled a bit and know I got over half of them wrong," you admitted. As her face turned pale you continued saying, "Luckily I realized my mistake before I turned it in and fixed it all."  
Her eyes were larger as she looked at you horrified. "Y-You got h-half wrong?"  
You nodded innocently. "Yeah. I guess even I can make mistakes. But it's fine, right? After all," you looked at her pointedly, "my mistakes wouldn't affect you at all so long as you weren't cheating."  
Her face went through several emotions all at once. Shock, panic, and, finally, rage. "You are such a manipulative, dirty, little-" she began to curse at you.  
"Y'know, just because I agreed to help you with homework a few times does not mean that I gave you my permission to cheat off me," you snapped cutting her off.  
She began to stutter angrily. "I-I needed that A! I-If I fail one more test m-my dad's gonna take away my phone. How could you do this to me?"  
You crossed your arms. "You did this to yourself. You should've paid attention in class instead of snap-chatting or actually listened to me when I tried to help and then you would've known what to do and not have to cheat. You're lucky I'm not turning you into the teacher and making you get a zero instead of a fifty."  
Laurie was fuming, and as you turned away she reached out and grabbed a handful of your hair and yanked. "You little witch!"  
Your hands shot to your head to try to pull your hair back as tears pricked at your eyes in response to the sharp and sudden pain. "Let me go!"  
She pulled you to the side causing you to loose your footing and fall. "I hate you! You crossed the wrong girl (l/n). I'm going to make your life a living hell." She glared daggers down at you before stomping away.  
You stayed on the ground for a few seconds more before pushing yourself back to your knees.  
"(y/n)!" called a voice from down the hall.  
You glanced up to see Peter, MJ, and Ned running towards you.  
Peter got to you first and started to help you up.  
You shook him away and got up with little trouble. You dusted off your jeans and rubbed your head wincing slightly.  
MJ stopped in front of you. "What happened? We saw Laurie leaving and you on the ground."  
"She wasn't too happy with me after I filled out some wrong answers on the test she was cheating on," you said as you rubbed your arm tenderly. "She's blaming me for her failing when really, she shouldn't have been cheating in the first place."  
Ned fretted over you, looking for sustaining injuries. "Should we get you to a nurse? A doctor?"  
You laughed. "No, Ned. I'm fine."  
"What else did she say to you?" Peter asked.  
"Nothing much. She just vowed to make my life a 'living hell' or whatever," you said rolling your eyes.  
"Don't you think we should tell your family?" he muttered to you in a whisper.  
You shook your head. "Honestly, I'm not worried about her. I don't think we need to involve them."

You never would've predicted what she would've done to you over one silly test. At first the torment started with random anonymous notes with the stupid "ur stupid" or "your ugly" bits, but then it progressively grew to notes containing messages that hit closer to home such as "you'll never fit in," "you'd be better off gone," and "you're such a disappointment. From there it only grew worse.

 

 

It was a rare quiet day in classnkfully.


End file.
